


Fate/Grand Order: A Sovereign’s Tale

by BlanketFortofDoom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Similar to game but many key differences, another variation of true magic, magecraft and magic work differently, not by much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanketFortofDoom/pseuds/BlanketFortofDoom
Summary: The Three Sovereigns of this world have long been sought after for the powers they possess. Now in this different history the Sovereign of Boundaries is unintentionally pushed into the position of the 48th  Master of Chaldea. Unsure of everything around her,  she learns along the way.
Relationships: Oc/Romani
Kudos: 5





	Fate/Grand Order: A Sovereign’s Tale

  
A long time ago when humanity was young and the World was filled with mystery, the world gave humanity gifts. These gifts were called the Jewels of the Heavens back then. This Royal Trinity's names were known as Aspirations, Creation and the most sought after Boundaries. While their names do not hint at their powers they are all fearsome to behold.

Aspirations has the power to affect the bodies and minds of living things in anyway desired. From healing the most devastating injuries to inflicting the deadliest disease and even tricking the mind. Creation has the ability to influence nature in all sorts of ways to changing climates to shaping the land. Boundaries the most abstract of all has the authority to control space as well as time and the strange ability to create matter.

Each jewel will fill a person's body with energy found throughout the Age of Gods, true ether. In today's day and age such a substance is toxic to mankind. However within the ruler of the gem it has a different effect. It seems gradually changes the mind of any who use it's power into something much darker and will eventually override that person's soul.

These Godly Stones are highly sought after by people who know how to recreate mystics. These Gems can only be removed by killing the host of a jewel. A curse as well as a blessing because that person shall never know true peace again...Or so is thought to be the truth but in one peculiar case it is not so.

This is the story of the one of the only Sovereigns to regain their life and their peace once again. A tale of the Sovereign who becomes human again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story replaces the main character with someone else. So if you don't like that kind of thing I'm telling you here so that you know a head of time. I'm planning on writing the whole thing including part 2 so there will be spoilers of Fate/Grand Order. There may even be servants in this story that don't exist in this game or even in Type-Moon but those will appear later on. However there will be other characters that appear in this story that are not in the game and are not servants.


End file.
